Rainbow, Nanairo
by akai59arashi
Summary: How could the boxes used in the Mafia?What are the reasons the boxes exist?How is the history of the boxes?Taken after the Future Arc.More about boxes and their purposes.Starring 1827 with some 8059,182769 as yaoi and D27,D18,IriexTsuna as friendships
1. Rainbow

RAINBOW

Rainbow usually comes after the rain. It has seven and beautiful colors. It looks soft and kind. Gentle and smooth. Even though it has seven different colors, if we combine them together, it'll become white.

It isn't hot like the sun, nor cold like the mist. It warms our heart.

It doesn't go its own way like the cloud. It stays there.

It doesn't drip from the sky like the rain. It only watches over the world after the rain.

It doesn't blow roughly and make a disaster like the storm. It curves beautifully on the clear sky.

It doesn't spark you and make you die like thunder. It makes you calm and happy.

It isn't big like the sky. It's only a half of the sky.

Maybe the rainbow is not important for the sky. But if there's no rainbow after the rain, the sky will go dark again, like before the rain moistens the earth.


	2. The Mysterious Girl

Rainbow, Nanairo

Disclaimer

No, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I do not own the characters, but I own the OCs! *biggrin*

Author's Opening Notes

Hello, this is my first BIG STORY, so I'm sorry if it's bad, but please review! For this chapter, I was still in the middle of holiday so I could make it fast. If I had gone to school again, it will be long to update the next chapter, please do consider. Sorry for the grammatical errors. Taken after the Future Arc. Special thanks to my friend, regn4 (an author in ) and Haru (my school's friend). Thank you for reading my story!

Warning

Contains BL/yaoi/shounen-ai. 1827, 8059, 182769 as yaoi and D18, D27,IriexTsuna as friendships. OOC-ness on the characters, grammatical errors and of course, a weird storyline.

Chapter One -The Mysterious Girl-

"Mou, don't tell him, Reborn-sensei, it's too early,"

"But, you're our-" Reborn said.

"I know, but I'm 16 now, and I'm the youngest one from the group. It's okay, I'll tell Vongola Decimo and the rest if the time has come. Just tell them like I've said in Italy, okay?"

---

A new year, a new hope, a new school!

Tsuna woke up from his sleep after Lambo and I-Pin barked in. Today, Reborn wasn't there, because he had gone to Italy. His tutor said that someone called him because of something important. However, Tsuna didn't care too much about that because he was too happy that his Spartan-home-tutor wasn't here.

The daily activities went through. He took a bath in a hurry, ate his breakfast which had taken some by Lambo, and after that, he went outside. Tsuna wore his black shoes and tidied up his wrinkle clothes. He smiled as he looked to his new uniform. A black blazer and black tie, combined with a white shirt with long sleeves and black trousers. It was not too different with the middle school's uniform, only the tie that made them different. Tsuna went to the road as his right hand man ran towards him.

"Good morning, Tenth!" Gokudera greeted his boss and bowed deeply.

"Good morning, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna replied. They began to walk together and met the baseball player on their way.

"Oh? Yo, Tsuna, Gokudera!" Yamamoto smiled widly and he put his arm around Tsuna's shoulder.

"OI! DON'T YOU GET TOO CLOSE WITH THE TENTH!" Gokudera yelled and pulled Yamamoto from Tsuna.

"Ahaha, calm down, Gokudera! No harm done to Tsuna, or are you jealous?" Yamamoto teased the silver haired boy.

"Wha-what? For what reason am I jealous, you stupid baseball freak?!" Gokudera snarled but he got blush on his face. Tsuna only smiled when he saw his two best friends arguing like that. He has already known the

relationship' between his Rain and Storm Guardians. Actually, he had crush with..

"YO! SAWADA!" Ryohei greeted him and he patted Tsuna's back roughly.

"OI! DON'T HURT THE TENTH, LAWN HEAD!" Gokudera yelled again.

"Ah, Tsuna-kun! Good morning!" Kyoko smiled to Tsuna. Tsuna looked to Kyoko. She wore a new uniform too, the difference is their ties, Kyoko wore a black ribbon, and Kyoko wore a black skirt. Tsuna smiled to the girl.

"Good morning, Kyoko-chan," Tsuna replied generally. After he came back from the future, he felt that he didn't have a crush with Kyoko, but he likes Kyoko like his own sister, more than a girlfriend. She was with Mochida-sempai now, Tsuna thought. So at the end, they went to school together.

---

"EEH?! HIBARI-SAN?!" Tsuna shrieked. He saw Hibari at the gate of the school, checking every students' uniforms who passed by him.

"Oh? You haven't heard any rumors about him?" Ryohei commented. Tsuna shook his head while Gokudera was cursing in Italian and Yamamoto laughed.

The Sun Guardian sighed and started tell the rumor, "When I was in the second grade, Hibari was still in Namimori middle with you all, but after you guys moved to Namimori High, Hibari also moved here. And surprisingly, he was in the third grade,"

"WHAT?! THAT STUPID TONFA USER WAS IN THE THIRD GRADE?!" Gokudera screamed.

Ryohei nodded in reply, "That extreme guy, no one knew how he did that and no one dared enough to ask him. Kusakabe and the rest of the members of Discipline Committee moved here too and served Hibari,"

They stopped talking after they were in the front gate of Namimori High School and it seems that Hibari was quarreling with a black haired girl.

"Your hair is not suitable for the school's terms and consition," Hibari said coldly and he pointed to the hair of the girl. The girl has short hair and some of her hair on each side (left and right) is long, make it looks like tails. She smirked and played with her long hair.

"It wasn't a troublesome for you, and it didn't make you busier than before,"

Hibari got his murderous aura and took his tonfas, "I'll bite you to death," and he charged the girl. Most of the people shrieked, including Tsuna. Tsuna closed his eyes, but after a while, he didn't hear any sound of the metal hit the flesh, so he opened his eyes curiously and he startled. The girl blocked Hibari's blow with a pair of interesting daggers.

The daggers have colorful ties that tied the daggers themselves on the hilts (separated). The daggers' colors are black and silver with something-which-looks-like-parrot with seven colors on each daggers (2 parrots at total) and a bell on each creatures. Even Hibari was shocked that the girl could block his attack. He stepped backward and stared to the girl.

The school's bell was ringing. Everyone walked in a hurry to their own classes, but Tsuna and his friends still froze there. The girl yawned and she put her daggers in her daggers' pockets and said, "Is this my first day of school? Like this? Wow, how boring," then, she walked inside the school.

---

Before the first-graders came to their classes, the school held a ceremony to welcome the freshmen. In the middle of the ceremony, the principle said that the new students could look for their classes on the board beside the teachers' room. After the ceremony finished, everyone in the first-grade went to the teachers' room to see their classes. There were too many students and Tsuna with his friends decided to wait after the crowds went down. Tsuna didn't want to be like tuna fishes were being put into the small can in the packing factory and they were being put by force, so Tsuna excused himself from his friend because he needed to go to the restroom.

Tsuna ran to the restroom, left his friends behind. After he used the toilet, he went outside and heard the bell rang. Maybe everyone had gone to the teachers' room, Tsuna thought. He ran to the teachers' room and when he turned at the corridor, he hit someone and he fell to the floor.

Fortunately, the person who was hit by him didn't fall and gave Tsuna a hand. Tsuna grabbed the hand and apologized, "Sorry! I was careless!" and he looked to the person who was helping him.

"HIIII!" Tsuna shrieked. The person who was helping him was the girl that had a quarrel with Hibari. The girl smiled and looked to Tsuna with a questioning look and it seems that she realized something.

"So, you're the Vongola Decimo?" she asked, "The rumor was right then, that the Vongola Decimo is beautiful,"

"Ho-how did you know that?" Tsuna asked. He was just met her and she knew that he is the Vongola Decimo?

"Tenth! Hurry up, or we'll be late for class!" Gokudera called his boss from the end of the corridor.

"Please wait, Gokudera-kun! I'll-" Tsuna turned around and he saw nothing. The girl had disappeared. Tsuna shook his head and ran to his Storm Guardian.

---

"Wow! We're all in the same class!" Yamamoto grinned happily. Surprisingly, all of them are in one class.

"Oi! Don't act friendly to the Tenth!" Another yell came from the Italian's mouth.

"Ah, the teacher has come," Kyoko said and the students sat on their chairs quickly. The teacher brought a girl.

"Hey, is that the girl who was with Hibari this morning?" Yamamoto poked and asked Tsuna who was sitting in front of him.

"Don't touch the Tenth!" Gokudera whispered angrily to Yamamoto. The teacher cleared his throat, made the class stopped chattering around.

"All of you came from Namimori Middle School, am I right? But she's new here. Please introduce yourself," The teacher said to the girl.

The girl nodded and looked around the class, then when she saw Tsuna, she smirked, "My name is Shiroi Niji. Nice to meet you all." She bowed and continued, "I'm new here, so please help me for anything, thanks,"

"Please take a seat, Shiroi," the teacher said as he pointed an empty seat beside the window, near Tsuna. Shiroi bowed in agreement and she sat there.

---

The lesson went through with no special event. When the lunch time came, Tsuna wanted to talk to Shiroi, but when he saw Shiroi's seat was empty, he looked around the class.

"Tsuna-kun, if you're looking for Shiroi-san, she went outside the class," Kyoko said and she left to the canteen with Hana. Maybe I should talk to her later, Tsuna said to himself. His two best friends invited them to eat on the rooftop and Tsuna agreed, then he went to the rooftop together. When he opened the door of the rooftop, someone planted a kick on Tsuna's cheek.

"We meet again, Vongola Decimo," Shiroi smirked to Tsuna.

"Ouch! Reborn! Ah, Shiroi-san! I was looking for you!" Tsuna said as he rubbed his swollen cheek.

"Reborn-san, what happened in Italy?" Gokudera asked Reborn. Reborn smirked and he jumped to Shiroi's shoulder and sat on it.

"Oh? You knew that baby, Shiroi-san?" Yamamoto said with a questioning look.

Reborn replied, "Niji is Verde's student,"

To be Continued

Author's End Notes:

Shiroi means white in Japanese, Niji means Rainbow. So Shiroi Niji means White Rainbow. It has a connection with the story. Later I'll describe it why is it White Rainbow.

Maybe some of you didn't know who's Verde? He's one of the Arcobaleno, also he's an investor for boxes. I'll explain you more in the next chapter. Sorry for the grammatical errors and the OOC-ness on the characters. Please review and please wait for the next chapter. Thank you for reading my story! I'll give you more about the pairings in the upcoming chapters!


End file.
